<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Berry picking by Katiecatlover196</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811004">Berry picking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196'>Katiecatlover196</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Humanmanals, orignal work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Early birthday fic for myself, Fluff, Hunting, Intincts, Mentions of murder and violance, Non human characters, Shes trying to heal, This is mostly calm fluff ok, birthday fic, mentions of animal death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The berry season is almost over and raps decideds to take gray with her to help bound</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Berry picking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So like This is for my birthday in a few days so this is complilly self indulgent for me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you were hungry , you now always seemed to be hungry . you ate a normal amount of what a human sould , but you weren't human anymore were you ? . you were something else now , you made up a name for what you were . </p><p>a humanals , and humanmals needed twice as much food to be healthy . but you didn't know that for a good month though , that mouth was awful . from dealing with what you had done , and what you now we're . </p><p> on top of being hungry . you had lost so much weight because of it . you sill wernt sure if it could kill you , if you didn't eat .</p><p> but you know your new insects would go hay wire . anything not being your family friends animals , or animal was fair game . you learned that when you had gone out side weeks ago , and then followed a sent .</p><p> just zoned out , and when you refocused you had realised you killed a boar . you were hungry , so hungry . but had enough of a mind that even if you hated killing animals , you were starving . </p><p>you thankfully had learned to make fire , and slabes of Amber with your powers . and used it to cook it . the animal was already dead anyways , you told yourself . </p><p> now with you almost being taken away , when people thought you wernt being feed proboly . your family caveing , and feeding you more . even if it was more then a human should eat . </p><p> but now , you were feed more . you were feed right , for what you were . now though you were in the forest with your animal to berry pick . </p><p>as you had looked for berry plants when you were starving , and now had a map in your brain of where they were . and there still would be some before the season would be over , for the year . and you asked gary to come along , more to bond more with your animal .</p><p> you had told you family you were going out in to the forest again , as now it felt more like home . and you could be you , you could be what ever you are now . Raps . </p><p>but then you didn't tell them that . you had grabbed empty containers to put your berrys in . Gary didn't really like them , but he went out with you anyways . </p><p>you both walked in to the forest , up the small hill and near were your tree was . and went to the closest berry bush you knew of . " ok so , over here . "</p><p> you said to him , as you moved around the trees . you had transformed as soon as you were over the hill , droping your clothes on a rock to put on later . you were getting skilled with using your mouth and clawed hands to do things , even pick berrys . </p><p>" yea , ok . this one right . " he said as you both looked at the Bush . </p><p>you had been back here 4 days ago to berry pick , and it was nearing the end season so there were still a few . " yea now . " focusing hard to make the contanere float to your side , then rather be in your claws .</p><p> " let's get started . " you looked down to them and smiled , they smiled back as much as a cat could . and you got to work on picking .</p><p> delicately picking them with your claws , careful not to break them and let sour juices come out . Gray more watching you pick them , as he sat down on the ground as you worked . you had about 30 from this one , putting back on the lid you said .</p><p> " ok well , on to the next one . " and chopped gently on to the handle , to carry it in your mouth . walking over to the Bush you got started again , every now and then chating with your animal . </p><p>and at some point using your powers to to float the berrys in to the contanere . it had been about 4 hours now . and you both had hit ever bush around here . </p><p>besides the ones near , and closer to your house . " are we done now . " he asked you , and you looked down to the gray cat .</p><p> haveing to float the contanere out of your mouth , to speck . " yea almost , got to put my clothes back on first though . " he nodded to you in agreement. </p><p> and you both walked back to the rock you had left your clothes on . to then put them on again . after you had transformed back from your animal form , to your original form your human form . </p><p>you spoke to your animal , he looked up at you . " ok let's go get the other ones down there  . " pointing back home , and down the hill .</p><p> he nodded to you . and walked down together . and with that you were off to get more .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well here it is one that i like alot and was fun to make for my stuff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>